Skyla the Giant Foal
Skyla the Giant Foal is another film in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Sometime after the events of Adventures being small, Minka Mark wants to use Mucker's shrink ray to make herself bigger, but when she tries it, she ends up hitting Skyla instead. And slowly, Skyla starts to grow bigger and bigger. Then she grows to 50ft! But if that's not bad enough, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, The Evil Girls, and Bobby Briggs are hunting her down! Now Mucker, Brian, T.C., Hugs, the pets and everyone else must shrink Skyla back to her original size before it's too late! Plot One fine day It was a peaceful morning at the Crystal Empire. But Shining Armor and Cadance were going off on a trip. So Brian, Stuingtion's engines, and LPS shop gang are have to babysit Skyla, Flurry Heart, and the crystal quartet while they're gone. And they left the taxi, but things seem harder for the others than they expected. Then Brian yells "SHUT UP!!!" out loud, only to make it worse, because they all start crying. But Belle all sings them a lullaby and they stop. But meanwhile, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, The Evil Girls, and Bobby Briggs are watching them. And they get an idea, they decided to hunt down Skyla! Minka's growth attempt Then the next day, Minka finds Mucker's shrink ray and get an idea to make herself bigger. But then as she starts the machine, her tail gets caught on one of the controls, but then as she pulls it free, it inadvertently pulls the lever which then points the ray at Skyla, and the beam hits her! Minka then quickly turns off the machine. Everyone comes to Skyla after hearing the beam firing, but she looks fine. Something's up with Skyla/Skyla grows! But as the team go on with their day, the Crystal Quartet can't help notice that Skyla looks a little different, but they can't determine what it is. Then, when Skyla stands next a an oven, an electrical flux then starts to surround her. Then the others hear a strange sound but when they go to look they're shocked to see Skyla has grown big! (as tall as Belle). Mucker then asks Skyla what happened, but Skyla explains she doesn't have a clue. Minka then decides to fess up, she explains about how she wanted to make herself bigger using the shrink ray. But she somehow caused it to point at Skyla instead. Mucker then scolds Minka for messing with the machine after he specifically said not to. So then they try to get the information from the machine so he can try to reverse the process, but due to Minka's meddling, the system is out of whack. Car Trouble Then the villains start to get restless and sleepy, and Brian sees them. And he then spray paints Gandalf at the side of the van and makes some changes with the controls. Then when the villains are still sleeping, their horn goes on by surprise! And it shows that the brake was the horn. And then the radio turns on. Which starts playing: "The Power of Love". Then some other things start acting up. Ernie then presses buttons and Brian explains he did it. And he leaves, making the villains very frustrated. Shining Armor and Cadance return/Cadance's lullaby A little later, Shining Armor and Cadance return! But they're shocked to find their daughter the same height as Belle. Then Cadance faints in surprise seeing Skyla so big. After she wakes up Mucker explains about what happened and Minka even confesses that she was the one who made Skyla the way she was. This makes, Cadance gets very frustrated (even making her mane spontaneous combust on fire the same way Twilight does). Shining Armor then asks Mucker if he can change her back, But Mucker explains about the machine's malfunction, but then Steam Claw D. then suggests they could use Mucker's original shrinkray to fix Skyla. Then Skyla begins to cry claiming she doesn't want to be big anymore. Cadance then calms her down and sings a lullaby. After she finishes, Skyla falls asleep. So the Miner Trains, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Belle wrapped a huge quilt on her, and then left to find the original shrinkray in the Canterlot storage. Finding the shrink ray/Skyla grows bigger Once they arrive at the Canterlot Storage, they split up and search for the shrink ray. Meanwhile, back in the Crystal Empire, Skyla is still sleeping as the Crystal Quartet try pass the time, but then Scander notices Nyx. She then tries to keep her outside, but as she does, Armor Bride accidentally awakens Skyla. Scander continues trying to stall Nyx but she ends up heading inside anywhere, but is shocked to see Skyla is huge and she faints. Back at the Canterlot Storage, the other soon find the Shrink Ray and then make a dash to get back to the Crystal Empire. At the Crystal Empire, Scander and Sweetie Heart are helping Nyx calibrate as Skyla, Britney Sweet, and a few of the others are watching TV. But then suddenly another electrical flux surrounds Skyla and she grows bigger! Skyla is then so scared of this she races outside. The others then chase after her, as T.C. makes a phone call. Meet up with the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts/Skyla grows even bigger Later, the Miner Trains, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Belle arrive back at the empire. But when they arrive, they find several of the crystal ponies surrounded the castle as the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts are keeping them back, when they head to the castle they find T.C. talking to General Dedrich and Spitfire. T.C. then tells them that Skyla grew bigger and then she run outside, and then someone called the authorities and they then took Skyla, Nyx, and the Crystal Quartet. So he called the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts to have some assistance on the matter. Then, as the authorities are transporting Skyla, they start running along high voltage power lines with then another electric flux starts to surround the transport vehicle. Back at the Crystal Empire, the villains hear about Skyla being big so Ernie gets an idea for how they can hunt her down easy. And they leave. Then Soarin' then tells our heroes that Skyla had gotten out of the transport vehicle and she's now 50ft tall! With Skyla, Nyx, and the Crystal Quartet, Skyla is super shocked to find herself even bigger, She then start to walk away as Nyx and the Crystal Quartet then climb onto her. Back with the others, Mucker then determines that when Skyla is close to any electrical device, an electromagnetic flux it causes her to grow. Then Soarin' gets word that Skyla is heading for Las Vegas! The Las Vegas!/Race for Skyla! Meanwhile, as Skyla is walking down a roadway, she stops at a traffic light and then continues on when the light changes to green. As our heroes, the Wonderbolts, Trolley Fighters, and the others soon arrive at one of the entrances to Las Vegas. Then Mucker finds that Skyla will have to stand still for 13.5 seconds in order for the full effect of the shrink ray to happen, due to her huge size. Skyla then starts walking into view, but she stops when she sees the Trolley Fighters and The Wonderbolts ahead. Then Brian tries to explain to Skyla about their plan to change her back through a megaphone but then a rope then is thrown over Skyla! Several Clone Troopers appear and they start trying to rope down Skyla, but she runs away. And is now heading for the city! Cadance tries to tell her to stop through a megaphone, but to no avail. Enemy Helicopter!/Cadance's idea In the streets of Las Vegas, four police cars are driving down the street alerting pedestrians to stay off the road and then soon Skyla starts walking down the street but as she does, she slowly grows bigger. Our heroes are making their way down the same street, as they do the Wolfgang then race up and ask what is happening. Brian explains about the situation as Vinny notices a military chopper fly overhead. But when Brian takes a look through binoculars, he finds Ernie's in the cockpit as James Woods, The Evil Girls, and Bobby Briggs are also onboard! But to make matters worse, there's a Minigun on the chopper! He realizes that the villains mean to use the Minigun on Skyla! But then T.C. points out that, if they miss Skyla, then civilians could get shot instead! The Wonderbolts then let them borrow a Chinook chopper. As Blythe, the Pets, T.C., Hugs, Brian, The Human Mane 6, and the Wolfpack hop on board and take to the skies. Then Cadance gets an idea. She then tells Mucker to enlarge herself. Mucker is shocked at this, then Cadance points out that Skyla needs her to be by her side, because she feels brave when she's near her mother. Mucker then agrees to it and starts to warm up the shrink ray. Shining Armor then states that he should be doing it, but Cadance states that to children, Fathers mean fun, Mothers mean business. Mucker then fires up the shrink ray. Helicopter chase Then in the skies, the villains start to tail behind Skyla! And then as they start to get close, they begin to fire the Minigun at her, but they are missing every shot. Our heroes soon start to tail behind the chopper as Blythe then gets them closer, in which the Human Mane 5, Hugs, and T.C. start to draw fire at the villains. Then as the 2 chopper fly over several buildings, Brian swings down and duels the girls. As the others continue to draw fire, Pepper and Russel then find a rocket launcher in a crate. Then Blythe gets them along side the chopper again, but when they fire the rocket launcher, it only hits Starlight, and sends her out of the chopper and down to her death. T.C. then gets an idea, he tells the others a crazy plan. Blythe then bring their chopper above the Villains' as T.C. head to the opening on the side, but then he tells Hugs that is was an honor to work with her, and then he jumps from the chopper! Brian jumps clear as T.C. strikes the chopper with a direct hit and then it flies out of control and crashes outside the city in a fiery explosion. Trivia *This film is based off of "Honey, I Blew Up the Kid". *Bobby Briggs guest stars in this film. Scenes *One fine day *Minka's growth attempt *Something's up with Skyla/Skyla grows! *Car trouble *Shining Armor and Cadance return/Cadance's lullaby *Finding the shrink ray/Skyla grows bigger *Meet up with the Trolley Fighters and Wonderbolts/Skyla grows even bigger *To Las Vegas!/Race for Skyla! *Enemy Helicopter!/Cadance's idea *Helicopter chase *Fixing Skyla/ * Soundtrack #Belle's Lullaby #Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit - Brianwash and Go" (when Minka attempts to make herself grow bigger) #"The Power of Love" #Cadance's Lullaby #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones "Coruscant Chase" (during the helicopter chase) # # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey